931
Professor Stokes finds Paul in shock and unable to speak. Julia reveals Quentin's portrait to Grant. Synopsis Teaser : A night of panic in the great house of Collinwood. For Barnabas Collins, especially. Forced to become a Leviathan because the cruel clan holds Josette hostage in the past, Barnabas has a new and frightening problem. Paul Stoddard has disappeared, run from the house searching for evidence of the mysterious plot he so fears. He goes to the antique shop, and there in an upstairs room, he discovers a secret that shocks him so much, he is easily captured. And now Paul, confined to a small, window-less room, suddenly smells the same heavy, strange odor he smelled in the room before, and he hears a sound. A sound which terrifies him. Megan lets the Leviathan creature out of the Chosen Room. It heads towards the basement, where Paul is being kept. Act I Megan watches with glee as the creature prepares to attack Paul, but Barnabas shows up and saves him. He escorts the creature back to the Chosen Room. Barnabas scolds Megan for letting the creature out of its room. Megan denies everything at first, but Barnabas knows she is lying. He tells Megan she will do nothing until he has dealt with Paul. Meanwhile, Paul escapes from the antique shop. Julia sees him outside, but he is unable to speak and appears to be in a state of total shock. Barnabas goes down to the basement, and notices Paul missing. Julia takes Paul to see Stokes. Paul is still unable to speak. Stokes notices a strange smell on Paul. Julia notices a similarity in Paul's behavior to that of Amy's when she was frightened. She then remembers that Amy felt better after Barnabas talked to her, which raises Stokes's suspicions that Barnabas is behind everything, and it's time to be more realistic with him. Act II The phone rings at Stokes's house. It is one of his fellow professors, who says he is almost finished analyzing the Tate painting. Julia leaves his house to go get her medical bag. The wonder if they should trust Carolyn with Paul's whereabouts. Julia doesn't have a problem with it, but Stokes is skeptical. At the antique shop, Megan is wondering where Paul is, and if she should continue to trust Barnabas. She picks up the phone and calls Collinwood. Amanda (posing as Olivia) answers the phone, and tells her that Elizabeth isn't there. Julia walks in after she gets off the phone. Amanda tells her that she only has 2 hours to live. Julia instructs her to go back to the hotel to try to get Grant to regain his memory, and she will be in touch with her shortly. Amanda returns to her hotel room and continues her efforts to help Grant. She gets upset when he calls her "Olivia," and Grant recalls a time before when she told him they had met before. When he asks for an answer, she kisses him. Act III Grant admits to Amanda that he feels he used to love someone very much a long time ago, but he can't remember anything about it. The phone rings: it's Julia, who tells Amanda that the portrait of Quentin Collins is ready. Julia, Grant, and Amanda arrive at the house where Quentin's portrait is being kept. Grant thinks the whole idea is stupid, but Julia and Amanda convince him to look at the portrait. Julia unveils it; Amanda screams and runs out of the house, while Grant gazes at it with great interest. Memorable quotes : Grant: You know, everybody's always asking me questions. Everybody seems to forget that I am the original man without answers. ---- : Grant: How does a man without a past know if he's in love or not? ---- : Professor Stokes: I like to see the end of a story once I've begun it. ---- : Grant: Sometimes I have a feeling I've lied to many beautiful women. ---- : Grant (to Julia): I should be used to you dragging me into strange rooms by now. What is it this time, Doctor? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * David Selby as Grant Douglas * Thayer David as Timothy Eliot Stokes * Dennis Patrick as Paul Stoddard * Marie Wallace as Megan Todd * Donna McKechnie as Amanda Harris Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 929. * This is one of only two episodes in the series to be recorded 27 days ahead of broadcast, the longest gap between production and transmission, the other being 900. * Many of the portraits at the house where Quentin's portrait is being kept have been seen at some point or another in Collinwood. The most prominent one, the painting of a woman wearing a red 19th-century dress, will later be seen in the 1841 Parallel Time storyline, hanging above the fireplace in the east wing parlor at Collinwood. * Donna McKechnie is credited as Olivia Corey although she now calls herself Amanda Harris. David Selby is credited as Quentin Collins although he still calls himself, and believes himself to be, Grant Douglas. * Closing credits scene: Antique shop interior. Story * Paul's clothes are rotting away due to contact with the Leviathan creature. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Paul: Got to be my imagination; Megan: Can we trust Barnabas? * TIMELINE: Restoration of Quentin's portrait will be completed in three hours. Amanda has two hours left until Mr. Best's challenge expires. It was the "other evening" when Paul "reached out" to Professor Stokes (occurred in 917). Bloopers and continuity errors * Dennis Patrick looks off to the side to get his cue before starting to scream and thrash. * In the basement of the antique shop, Jonathan Frid calls Paul "Mrs. Stoddard" instead of "Mr. Stoddard". [Addendum: It sounds like he does say "Mr. Stoddard" to me. '' * Jonathan Frid flubs his line when he says “ If I have to use control to force you I will ”. It should have been “ use force to control you “. * When the Leviathan creature goes back into its room and Barnabas rushes to lock the door, the camera pans quickly to the left and overshoots, briefly revealing the edge of the set. * At the beginning of the scene with Professor Stokes in Act 1, there is a loud off-stage cough. * As Quentin/Grant gets a drink in the hotel room, the top of the set can be seen. * Julia says Professor Stokes removed the top layer of paint to reveal Quentin's portrait and had it transferred to another canvas. This sounds impossible because art restoration processes clean off unwanted paint with fine tools and chemicals. The second artwork is destroyed to recover the first. ''[Addendum: In episode 910, when Julia and Chris are discussing the Tate landscape that Julia bought that will be revealed to have Amanda's portrait underneath, they speculate that Mr. Nakamura had taken pictures of the painting so that a forgery could be made, and then Olivia/Amanda would switch out the forgery for Julia's original. It's possible that this is what Julia means by "transferring" the second painting to another canvas (which she had also mentioned to Angelique).] External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 931 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 931 - MPOV Gallery ( }}) 931f.jpg|Horror 931h.jpg|Creature 931m.jpg|Comatose 0931